


Las Estrellas En Tu Piel: Navidad en casa

by DaynaKon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaKon/pseuds/DaynaKon
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia de Las Estrellas en Tu Piel:Este dulce Slice-Of-Life navideño, por si son los que se quedaron con la duda de qué sería de Keith y Shiro tras los dramáticos acontecimientos.





	Las Estrellas En Tu Piel: Navidad en casa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Las Estrellas En Tu Piel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737565) by [DaynaKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaKon/pseuds/DaynaKon). 



> DISCLAIMMER: Ni la serie de Voltron: El defensor legendario ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de sus creadores originales Toei animation y World Events Productions y las licencias de esta versión que competen a Dreamworks animation SKG en asociación con NETFLIX.
> 
> Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para el mero entretenimiento mío y, espero, de ustedes.
> 
> NOTAS DEL ONE-SHOT: ¡Saludos, saludos y feliz navidad, tripulación del Atlas! O feliz Día Despejado, según lo que celebren en estas fechas.
> 
> Pues hoy es Navidad (al menos donde vivo son casi las 11:00 pm, así que todavía cuenta). ¡Y sí! ¡Es verdad lo que leen sus ojos! ¡Las Estrellas en Tu Piel tiene su especial de Navidad! (si cayeron por aquí por casualidad, les sugiero que retrocedan, ya que es absolutamente necesario que hayan leído mi fanfic Las Estrellas en Tu Piel para poder entender éste. O no lo hagan, no soy su jefa, sólo una ficker dándoles una oportuna recomendación que deberían atender).
> 
> No tengo mucho tiempo, sólo quiero darme el momento para dedicar este fanfic a todos ustedes que aún a la fecha me mandan mensajes preguntándome acerca de qué rayos pasó con Keith y Shiro tras los acontecimientos de Las Estrellas en Tu Piel. Francamente no me parecía buena idea hacerlo pero me dije… ¿qué carajo? ¡Es Navidad! ¡Démosle a los lectores lo que quieren!
> 
> Esta historia va dedicada especialmente para mi esposita Rocio Writes, quien la escuchó, se emocionó y me apoyó fervientemente para escribirla y compartirla.
> 
> Fue un trabajo titánico, lectores. ¡Imagínense! La historia se me ocurrió apenas ayer 24 de Diciembre y empecé a escribirla hoy 25 de Diciembre justo cuando me levanté (voy terminando). Me dediqué a esto todo el día y mi espalda está MUY adolorida, así que discúlpenme si no es tan buena como merecen.
> 
> Sin más dilatación, comencemos con este muy dulce slice-of-life…

**LAS ESTRELLAS EN TU PIEL: NAVIDAD EN CASA**

 

Takashi Shirogane se acomodó imperceptiblemente sobre la alfombra de la sala, un pequeño tesoro felpudo que encontró en un  _mercado de pulgas_ durante el pasado verano. Su espalda, adolorida por los años, se apoyaba al borde del sofá mientras raspaba las uñas romas por la ligera capa de bello facial sin afeitar, leyendo la tarjeta de Navidad que acompañaba el obsequio recibido por correo durante la tarde del viernes.

A tientas, su mano metálica se deslizó hasta encontrar la respiración acompasada de Kosmo, ascendiendo y descendiendo en una profunda siesta bajo la mesilla para café, esa misma que no se atrevía a desechar pues fue un regalo de su madre tras mudarse.

Acarició el áspero pelaje, rascando tras las orejas lobunas un poco. Una vez terminada su lectura, se quitó las gafas de montura negra, frotándose los ojos, lamentándose una vez más silencioso por tal víspera navideña.

Y es que… en un momento estaba en la cocina regando el pavo con su propio jugo, al otro el hedor a carne chamuscada se apoderó del departamento, impregnándose a las cortinas y al nuevo re-tapizado de las sillas. Las luces en el árbol de Navidad parpadeaban al son de un villancico insonoro, haciéndole resentir con pereza la próxima tarea de sacar los regalos empacados de su escondite para esparcirlos con credibilidad.

Guardó la tarjeta en el sobre rojo que hacía juego con el gran lazo en el paquete para escribirse un pequeño mensaje en el dorso de la mano izquierda sin real cavilación.

No percibió la presencia de Keith Kogane hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado, con el cuerpo delgado envuelto por el horrendo suéter navideño que le obsequió Coran durante el último intercambio, y los dedos descalzos jugueteando entre las hebras felpudas de la alfombra.

-¿Ya lo abriste? –Preguntó Keith entonces, extendiéndole una botella de cerveza que tomó inmediato- Creí que la necesitarías –añadió justo antes de dar un trago a la suya-. Nunca me dijiste quién te lo envió –se relamió los labios disfrutando el amargo sabor que actualmente le resultaba difícil probar tan seguido.

-Aún no es navidad –respondió Shiro, señalando el reloj de pared: dos horas más-. Sólo estaba leyendo la tarjeta.

Keith alargó la mano por encima de la mesa, pegajosa por el jugo de manzana derramado, hasta tomar la tarjeta. La argolla de oro en su dedo anular destellando entre las luces parpadeantes de la estancia. Shiro bebió, sin ademán alguno de detenerlo mientras los ojos purpúreos repasaban la pomposa caligrafía.

-Ah –pronunció con fingida falta de importancia, tan previsible que su esposo fue incapaz de no esbozar una risilla.

-Keith… -reprendió condescendiente.

-¿Qué? –Se apartó la coleta del hombro, más por tener algo qué hacer que cualquier otra cosa- Si crees que estoy molesto estás muy equivocado, Shirogane –se colocó la boquilla de la botella contra los labios, en un puchero, al agregar-: Es sólo que no sabía que seguían en contacto. Es todo.

-Dices lo mismo cada Navidad… y cada cumpleaños.

-Sí –admitió cínico- Es Navidad, la época de la esperanza –hizo un sarcástico gesto de brindis, dando un sorbo más.

-Keith, sólo nos deseaba una feliz Navidad. Además el regalo ni siquiera es para mí.

-Ajá.

-Amor, vive con alguien. En Boston. ¿No debería ser suficiente para ti?

-Lo será cuando te invite a la boda, a la cual definitivamente iremos.

-Se lo diré –rió, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Percibió la sonrisa ladina que formaron los labios de Keith al inclinarse para dejar la tarjeta de nuevo sobre el presente empaquetado en blanco satinado. La manga del suéter se deslizó lo suficiente como para permitir a Shiro divisar algunas marcas de tinta resaltando desde la nívea muñeca.

-¿No lo está llevando bien, eh? –comentó Shiro simplemente.

Las cejas de Keith se arquearon, contemplando a su esposo con extrañeza. Los ojos grises apuntaron con énfasis a la piel garabateada, oculta por la tela estampada de galletitas de jengibre y bastones de caramelo.

-Oh, esto –se arremangó el suéter a la altura del codo, delatando los trazos erráticos sitiándole el brazo. Se encogió de hombros justo tras cubrirlos de nuevo-. Ya sabes que a veces se pone melancólico en estas fechas. Creo que algunos son fragmentos de canciones –hizo una pausa, saboreando otro poco más de cerveza-. Pensé que después de… ¿qué? ¿Once años?... se haría a la idea.

-No puedes esperar que sea así de fácil para él cuando lo típico es encontrar y estar con tu alma gemela. Yo creo que… –de pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en el dorso de la mano y leyó el nuevo mensaje escrito ahí, en la ostentosa caligrafía que ya conocía:  _“Por nada. Espero que le guste =)”_.

-Supongo que no todos podemos estar conectados a un alma gemela tan madura y comprensiva como la tuya –dijo Keith, señalizando el pequeño escrito.

-Tampoco fue fácil para él al principio.

-Ni para nosotros, te recuerdo –sus dedos largos pasaron por el cabello platinado de Shiro; lo había dejado crecer más uniforme y lo tiñó cuando juzgó inútil luchar contra las canas que brotaron demasiado pronto; le hacía lucir tan atractivo. Le encantaba-. Pero aquí estamos y soy muy feliz por ello.

El pulgar de Shiro le alcanzó el pómulo, trazando la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, resultado de un incidente (por fortuna) nada aparatoso en motocicleta. Luego le frotó la mano por el rostro, el metal frío de su argolla matrimonial resaltando en la piel delicada. Lo atrajo hacia así, recibiéndole con una casta presión de labios.

Keith se aproximó un poco más, lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran apretados juntos, irradiando, compartiendo calor y dicha. Acunó su cabeza en el hombro de Shiro, permitiendo a su esposo aspirar el aroma a champú herbal cuando depositó otro beso entre los cabellos obscuros. Se acurrucaron más cerca.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que se dedicaron a disfrutarse el uno al otro, como hacían cuando podían permitírselo. La atención de Keith se ocupó por las conversaciones que sostenía en su teléfono móvil, presumiblemente brindando buenos deseos y preguntando a Allura si la patineta resultó del agrado de la pequeña Melenore, pese a la inconformidad inicial de Lance respecto a la seguridad de su bellísima primogénita… o algo así.

Mientras tanto, Shiro se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos:

Habían transcurrido once años. Once años desde el fatídico descubrimiento de que no eran almas gemelas, del dolor, la desesperación y la angustia devenidos con ello. Una lucha que les recompensaría con los mejores nueve años de una vida legalmente compartida al pronunciar ante un altar sus “sí, acepto”.

No obstante, siempre hubo una cuestión que no permitía a Shiro inmergiese a la total tranquilidad: su alma gemela. Ocasionalmente, en su piel aparecían mensajes que le entristecían, y otros que le dejaban edificar una opinión positiva acerca de la personalidad del emisor. Fue así como, tras dos años de feliz matrimonio, habló con un no muy convencido Keith, y un café se convirtió en el escenario a reunirse con su alma gemela; lo reconoció de inmediato, habían coincidido en varios congresos universitarios.

Se vieron envueltos en una larga charla que pareció no conducir a ningún grato destino cuando le habló de la persona que amaba, las decisiones tomadas, y de cómo no elegiría ningún otro camino. Sanadas algunas heridas, comenzaría a recibir mensajes de matices alegres casi un año más tarde. Y aunque Keith no estaba del todo cómodo con la nueva amistad, confiaba en su esposo.

El alma gemela de Keith resultó un caso completamente diferente: Keith fue renuente a conocerlo, mucho menos a brindar explicación alguna. Accedió sólo por ser petición de Shiro. No funcionó. Fue difícil, imposible para el otro hombre asumir algo tan fuera de su control. Salió del lugar bajo pasos bélicos, dejando mensajes que se regaron por su piel de manera esporádica durante los siguientes siete años, más asiduos en unas fechas que en otras.

Les apenaba pero no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su propia felicidad, aun implicado el egoísmo inherente.

El teléfono móvil de Shiro vibró sobre la mesa, resquebrajando el espacio de sus pensamientos. Percibió a Keith retorcérsele con levedad en el hombro mientras lo desbloqueaba.

 _“Hahahaha. Es verdad que quemaste la cena de Navidad???”._  Un mensaje de Matt Holt, secundado por bastantes emojis a juego. Otras notificaciones con contenido similar por parte de Lance, Hunk, Pidge e incluso su propia madre. La expresión que se apoderó de sus facciones debió ser lo suficientemente hilarante como para provocar a Keith desternillarse de risa.

-¡Keith! –exclamó Shiro, reprimiendo inútilmente su propia carcajada; Matt no lo dejaría olvidar esto jamás.

-Lo siento, lo siento –reía-. No pude evitarlo. Tuve que compartir las fotografías.

-¿Tomaste fotografías?

-Claro que tomé fotografías. ¿Qué esperabas?

Aguardó en silencio a que Keith recobrara la compostura. No era tan divertido.

-Vamos, no te enojes por eso –pausó Keith, soltando el último vestigio de risa contenida-. Y no estés triste sólo porque el pavo se quemó o porque las patatas estaban carbonizadas por fuera y crudas por dentro o porque el ponche de huevo quedó imbebible por lo espeso –apretaba los labios con toda su fuerza de voluntad-. ¿Y eso de que olvidaste la levadura del pastel de manzana? Oye, cualquiera se equivoca –hizo un ademán de muñeca, acompañando la afirmación sarcástica-: Claro que lo lógico era subir la intensidad del horno a ver si ése era el problema hasta que –carcajeó de nuevo, con más fuerza- ¡… se incendió!

-Quise hacer algo lindo por nosotros –luchaba nefasto entre lo gracioso de la situación y su propia vergüenza-. No te vi ayudándome.

-Yo sugerí que pidiéramos la cena o aceptaramos la invitación de Allura o Colleen cuando tus padres dijeron que irían a pasar Navidad a Japón. Era un plan realista –se cruzó de brazos teatral-. Pero tú quisiste jugar al amo de casa; yo sólo te apoyé como el maravilloso esposo que soy.

-Qué dulce de tu parte –espetó en puchero.

-Bueno, siendo justos –retomó Keith la palabra-, sería mi culpa. Yo te dejé cocinar aun sabiendo que siempre lo arruinas –notó el lamento asomándose entre el gesto divertido-. No te sientas tan mal, Shiro. Fue muy divertido. Debiste ver tu cara cuando el pastel estaba en llamas –ahogó una risilla-. Al menos ahora me siento a salvo de que si sucede cualquier cosa ya sabes cómo se usa el extintor de incendios.

Shiro soltó un bufido en rendición.

-Qué suerte que la pizzería estaba abierta –se apartó un mechón blancuzco de la frente.

-¡Un milagro de navidad, sin duda!

Rieron ambos para después permanecer en silencio, sin contemplar algún punto en específico.

-Pero enserio, Takashi –la voz de Keith regresó bajo un tono distinto. Suave y centrado. Le tomó del rostro, jugueteando con los fuertes bordes masculinos, aguardando a que aquellos dulces ojos grises encontraran los suyos-. Fue una cena de Navidad que jamás olvidaré. Gracias por ser un esposo tan maravilloso. Gracias porque, a pesar de los años, las cosas nunca sean monótonas ni aburridas –su voz se convirtió en un murmullo al posar sus frentes juntas-: Gracias por elegirme una y otra vez cada día.

Shiro no respondió nada. Al menos no verbalmente. Todo estaba dicho ya, en palabras, en detalles, en papeles, en besos y caricias bajo las sábanas. Dicho en el mundo que edificaron juntos, en la luna que les resguardaba, en el sol alrededor del que orbitaban y las estrellas que habían reescrito juntos.

Se limitó a inclinarse hacia el amor de su vida, degustando el sabor tan conocido de sus labios. Las bocas se abrieron dando invitación a sus lenguas, probando la amargura de la cerveza y el dulzor a pastel de frutas (regalo de Hunk). Keith trepó al regazo de Shiro sin separar las bocas que comenzaban a danzar juntas con mayor intensidad. Sus dedos largos se enterraron entre los mechones claros mientras las anchas manos de Shiro peregrinaban hasta su espalda baja, justo al borde del horrendo suéter color vino. Tenía que desaparecer.

Tan concentrados, apenas si notaron el eco de los diminutos pasos en el pasillo hasta que Kosmo por fin salió de su escondite, agitando la cola con emoción cuando el niño entró en la sala de estar.

-¿ _Papi?_ –la vocecilla somnolienta les detuvo de golpe, haciéndoles respirar con disimulada pesadez.

-Sven –dijo Keith descendiendo con cautela hasta recobrar el sitio al lado de su esposo-. ¿Qué haces despierto?

-¿Papi, por qué no se acabó el cuento del Grinch? –un pequeño bostezo al restregar suavemente el puño contra su ojito.

-Te quedaste dormido –respondió y para el infante pareció ser suficiente.

-Ven aquí, cariño –le llamó Shiro extendiendo los brazos.

El niño obedeció, los pasos entorpecidos por las pantuflas que cubría sus pies. Kosmo le seguía de cerca, preparada para cualquier tropiezo.

-Papá, oye –anidó en el regazo de Shiro quien rápidamente le acarició la mata de cabello obscuro: un tono y grosor muy similares a los de Keith-, ¿sabías que Papi no terminó El Grinch porque me quedé dormido?

-Sí, hijo, lo escuché. ¿Quieres que lo lea yo para ti?

-Sí. Yo quiero las voces –pidió el pequeño de cuatro años-. Papi no sabe hacer las voces. ¿Verdad que no sabes hacer las voces, Papi?

-Me gusta más que las haga papá –respondió Keith, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-A mí también –secundó Sven. Sus manitas tomaron entonces las mejillas de Keith, irguiéndose en el regazo de Shiro para darle un beso justo en la nariz. De repente el niño se giró para ver el árbol de Navidad, buscando, hasta que sus ojitos se posaron sobre el obsequio en la mesilla para café-. ¿Me lo trajo Santa Claus?

-Todavía no es navidad, Sven –dijo Shiro-. Pero éste te lo regaló el amigo de papá. Mañana lo vamos a abrir junto con los demás.

-Ok –aceptó emocionado. Volvió a inspeccionar el escenario navideño en el rincón, cerca de la chimenea-. ¡Papi, no hay galletas y leche para Santa!

-Es cierto –respondió Keith con calma-. Debo haberlas olvidado con toda la cena de Navidad que nos hizo papá –rió-. ¿Te divertiste, Sven?

-Estuvo muy chistoso. Mi parte favorita es cuando comí pizza.

-“Fue cuando” –corrigió con paciencia.

-Fue cuando comí pizza –Sven rectificó su comentario con concentración.

-Ése es mi niño –Keith se puso de pie, ofreciendo la mano a su hijo-. ¿Quieres ir por las galletas y leche para Santa?

-¡Sí! –Le tomó inmediato- Y también zanahorias para sus renos.

-Creo que hay en la nevera, si papá no las quemó todas.

Cuando Keith, Kosmo y Sven regresaron de la cocina, los ojos risueños de su hijo, el semblante suave en su esposo mientras limpiaban los restos de jugo, que accidentalmente Sven derramó durante la película de los Muppets celebrando la Navidad, para dar lugar a las galletas con chispas, la leche fría y el par de zanahorias, sintió la dicha de esa maravillosa vida por la que habían decidido luchar juntos.

-¿Se las come todas las galletas Santa solito? –preguntó Sven, permitiendo a Kosmo lamerle la mejilla.

-Tal vez, hijo –fue la respuesta de Keith, palmeando la cabeza de la hembra para que se detuviera-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que se las lleva a su casa porque comparte con los duendes. Mi maestra dijo que hay que compartir –meditó un instante-. ¿Tú también crees eso, Papi?

-Yo también creo que sí.

Se dirigió entonces hasta Shiro, comenzando a halarle de la muñeca mecánica.

-Vamos a dormir, Papá. Mi tía Pidge dijo que Santa no va a venir si no estoy dormido.

-¡Es cierto! –Se fingió Shiro sorprendido, tal si aquella fuera la más absoluta verdad del universo- No va entrar si nos ve aquí. Ven, campeón –le tomó hasta recostárselo contra el pecho, donde el pequeño se acurrucó.

Keith le dio un beso fugaz en la frente cuando abrió la boquita en un bostezo, apartando los mechones. Sonrió; adoraba verlos juntos, Sven era la viva imagen de Shiro a esa edad (de acuerdo a las hermosas fotografías que le había mostrado la señora Shirogane al recibir la noticia).

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Shiro de camino a la habitación principal; dormirían los tres juntos hoy. Vio a Kosmo adelantarse hasta la cama. Los cuatro. Dormirían los cuatro juntos hoy, ¿por qué no?

-En lo que hablamos el otro día –sus palabras detuvieron al hombre por completo.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí –le dio un beso casto-. Quiero que tengamos otro bebé.

-¡Keith, eso sería maravilloso!

-Hay que planteárselo a Sven primero pero estoy seguro que le encantará ser hermano mayor –miró al niño ya casi dormido-. Y tendríamos que comenzar a buscar una casa, también. Con un patio grande para que puedan jugar con Kosmo.

-¡Desde luego que sí! –Lo besó con mayor ímpetu, con emoción- Ya tengo pensado un nombre. Funciona perfecto si es niño o niña.

-Takashi Shirogane, ningún hijo mío se llamará Akira –espetó, arrebatándole cuidadoso a Sven bajo parodiada indignación-. Así que olvídalo.

-Pero, Keith, no estás pensando en las posibilidades.

-Olvídalo, dije.

Optó por no decir nada más al compartir otro beso, siempre tendrían tiempo para discutirlo después, o para cualquier otra cosa sin detenerse en las contingencias. Porque al final… al final siempre serían capaces de reescribir las estrellas.  

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fue más corto de lo que imaginé y muy cursi para mi gusto. Quizá ustedes esperaban algo más revelador e interesante… lamento si no recibieron eso. Pero, bueno, mi trabajo está hecho.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! Les deseo la pasan muy bien o que resta de este año 2018 (yo no, claro. No después de ver la temporada 8 de Voltron, pero no es momento para hablar de ello) y que el 2019 les traiga mucha felicidad, alegría y sobre todo nuevos fanfics y horizontes por explorar.
> 
> ¡Si se tomaran el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, sería la mejor post-navidad del mundo para mí!
> 
> No les hablaré del one-shot que estoy preparando actualmente, pero esperen muy pronto volver a saber de mí.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo su amor, paladines!
> 
> Me despido y nos veremos cuándo y dónde sea la próxima.
> 
> ¡Dayna Kon fuera!


End file.
